Ink Covered Dove
by lumay1042
Summary: The Church scene in Inkheart, rewritten: Meggie is used as bait to get Mo to read aloud for Capricorn. Further details inside. Rating for cursing, suggestive themes, and possible later chapters.


**Hey Guys! Just letting you know, this is my first fanfiction. I happen to love Inkheart, and this scene was really good in the book. So I did my own version- A tad more violent and sexual, and without Elinor's character. I'm not sure why, but I didn't want to include her character.**

** I wasn't quite sure what to rate it, so I did M just to be safe. Please excuse any grammatical mistakes on my part.**

**All characters belong to Cornelia Funke.**

**Enjoy!**

Capricorn smiled, his pale silver eyes staring into the depths of Mo's brown eyes. Mo was terrified, but trying not to show it. Capricorn could not only see this, but also the reason behind his fear. His occasional sideways glances at Meggie gave him away. He cared more about his daughter than his own life. This was fine either way with Capricorn- he needed whatever leverage he could get on Silvertongue in order for him to read aloud.

Deftly signaling Basta, he continued to stare at Silvertongue. Too late, Silvertongue noticed Basta putting one hand over his daughter's mouth and one across her waist, dragging her backwards with him. Mo let out a cry, surprisingly as did Dustfinger, although he regretted it the moment it came out of his mouth.

Capricorn noted this weakness for Meggie for later use with Dustfinger, but his attention returned to Silvertongue as he was restrained by several men from going to his captive daughter. Her eyes were wide, but she was getting over her sudden shock and was trying to stay calm for her father's sake. Capricorn smirked, addressing Mo, "Now Silvertongue, you see, I really must insist you read for us. Basta will be with Meggie from now on, and unless you want him to get a little too excited with his knife on your daughter, I suggest you start. Now."

Silvertongue cringed, but didn't immediately pick up the book that was lying at his feet. He continued to stare at Meggie, wide eyed. She shook her head ever so slightly at him, signaling him no.

Capricorn frowned, and again motioned to Basta. Basta smiled and obliged the silent command, removing his hands from Meggie. She turned, wondering what was happening, when 'crack'! The drafty church reverberated with the sounds of the violent action.

Basta had hit Meggie over the head with his knife, which almost as much force as he could muster. She was on the ground, stirring feebly. Mo screamed, and redoubled his efforts to get to her. This time they let him go, and he rushed to her side silently followed by Dustfinger. Kneeling next to her, he stroked her hair, trying to sooth her. His hand came away bloody from her head, and Silvertongue glared first at Basta and than at Capricorn with a deep-seated hatred.

"I was just giving you an example of what would happen should you say no. Also, your daughter was trying to get you not to read, so I thought I would teach her a lesson as well. What do you think, has she learned it?"

"Fuck you. How dare you. Hurting a child to get what you want!" This time there were tears as well as anger in Mo's voice.

Basta reacted without being told. Shoving Silvertongue back into the hands of his colleges, he planted his foot on Meggie's ribcage. Dustfinger had melted back into the shadows, but his face was almost as furious as Mo's.

Choking back sobs now, Silvertongue spoke in a pleading voice, "Please I'll do whatever you say, please just don't hurt Meggie, hurt me instead, I'll do anything, please, PLEASE STOP!" The last part was a yell, as Basta had begun to press his boot deep into her diaphragm, causing a groggy Meggie to gasp.

"Silvertongue, Basta will stop. We are just making sure that anything you say or do, or don't do, will have direct consequences on your daughter. This seems like the best way to keep you in line, don't you think boys?" Capricorn's men nodded, some looking over at Meggie in appreciation.

"Okay. Okay, I'll read anything. I'll do anything," came Mo's tired reply, never taking his eyes of his young daughter. He sat down cross-legged on the ground, picked up _Treasure Island_, cast one last glace at Meggie, and began to read the marked passage.

His voice was beautiful, immediately painting images in the minds of all who listened to him. His magical voice conjured the foamy sea, the smell of salt and rum, and the glint of gold. Soon enough, the very same treasure described began to appear among them in great glittering heaps.

"Now that's how it's done!" Capricorn exulted, spreading his hands to indicate the growing golden mounds scattered throughout the hall.

As soon as he had closed the book, Silvertongue hurried to his daughter. Basta let them have space, since he had done his job so well. Mo helped her sit up, although she had to use him as balance, and she clutched her head as she did so. Concern etched in his face, Mo examined her, asking gentle questions in a muted tone.

Meanwhile Capricorn was having his men collect the treasure throughout the church, scooping it into brown leather satchels for later use. They accomplished the task quickly under Capricorn's watchful eye, and soon a mound of brown leather formed.

As they were finishing, Capricorn said to Silvertongue, Dustfinger and his daughter, "You may go. My men will escort you back to your chambers." Helping her unsteadily to her feet, Mo wrapped Meggie's arm around him, half carrying her towards the door.

"Wait." They froze. "I want see the girl…. Alone." The turned, Silvertongue uttering obscenities as he was torn from his daughter yet again, four or five of the black jackets manhandling him out of the hall, an angry Dustfinger along with them.

Meggie approached Capricorn with trepidation, nudged along by two of his men. They stopped about two feet from him, but Capricorn closed the distance swiftly, putting his hands under her chin. She tried to move her head away, but his grip tightened, forcing her eyes to meet his. Meggie's eyes were like chips of clear blue sky, beautiful. Her pale face was framed by long, golden blonde hair.

"You are very pretty Meggie." This comment did not please her. She flushed, trying again to break away from his hands. This time he let her, but stepped even closer, causing them to be practically touching. She tried to step back, but the black jackets blocked her path.

"How old are you anyway? 13? 14? That's plenty old. In fact, some are even younger when they start." She looked at him, confused. Capricorn shook his head, smiling slightly at her naïve expression.

"You must have seen the way my men were looking at you." He winked, running a hand up her body. Meggie blanched, looking horrified.

"No! You're sick! Oh my god, no!" She interrupted her own denials with a yelp as Capricorn's hand cupped her breast. She was frozen. She felt horror twisting her stomach, but she couldn't actually go anywhere, surrounded as she was by his men. She just stood, eyes closed, trembling slightly as Capricorn's hands wandered. He both saw and sensed her discomfort, and let his hands linger, tracing patters around her small breasts and tight stomach. She shivered.

"Hmmmm. You feel that? You like that" Capricorn laughed at the look of pure loathing this comment received.

Smiling, Capricorn smiled and withdrew his hands. "I like you Meggie. Perhaps my men will get a turn, but I like you. I want you. So tomorrow night, I will order my men to pick you up from you prison and deliver you to my quarters. You can have the day to yourself tomorrow, though! I require nothing from you or your father until tomorrow evening. Now off with you! Sweet dreams."

She screamed and struggled all the way out of the hall, so much that the men had to carry her out of the church. She tired herself on the long walk over to their prison, and by the time they got there, she was limp with exhaustion.

She was thrown into the prison, and immediately Mo and Dustifinger rushed over. They sat down next to Meggie. She was practically unconscious, and said little. Mo carried her over to the cot, and lay her down.

"I am so, so sorry Meggie. Get some sleep sweetheart. Don't worry, I'll find some way to get us out of here. He won't ever hurt you again." Meggie nodded blearily, and rolled over to try and get some sleep.

Some minutes later, on the brink on sleep, Mo murmured to what he believed to be her sleeping form, "Oh heavens, Meggie, what have I done?"

**What did you think? I know, a couple of Meggie/Dustfinger hints, perhaps... **

**Please review! I would like some feedback before writing the next chapter.**


End file.
